


Good Fortune

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Love, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: For the KyluxXOXO summer fest, week 7:Ben had a crush on Armitage Hux for the longest time. When the universe gives him a hint he finally hast he courage to confess his love for him. Unfortunately some things go wrong.





	Good Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Uses the prompts: cross, heart, card

At the beginning of his senior high school year Ben Solo told himself he had to be less of an emo, more confident, less angry and that he would finally ask the boy of his dreams out.  
  
Well, or at least that was the plan and then two months after his summer break the only thing he had accomplished by then was tidying out his wardrobe so he looked at least like some kind of neat goth with converse instead of unwashed and sloppy. And he still hadn’t asked his crush out, still didn’t get those anger issues under control. There was still a dent in the door of his locker from the last time he had lost his temper.  
  
Then there was also his crush: perfect Armitage Hux, top of their class, a pretty, tall ginger and somewhat mean but Ben liked that about him. He liked it more than he possibly should. That was the boy he had his eye on for way too many years.

 

Ben’s crush on Armitage had gone as far as figuring out which colleges he was applying to and applying to them himself in the hopes of at least being around him in the future. It was silly but he had this faint hope that he would figure out how to ask Armitage out eventually. Maybe in two years? Maybe in three?  
  
  
He could see Armitage standing at his locker, chatting with one of his friends, his gaze caught Ben’s for a second – making his heart flutter. Maybe it was a mistake, Ben told himself as Armitage looked away. Maybe there was someone or something behind him.  
Or.  
Maybe Armitage really was looking at him. Ben zoned out at that thought, so much that he barely registered the bell, his head still in the clouds imagining that Armitage Hux might like him too eventually. One day for sure.  
He somehow made it to class on time. Ben couldn’t keep his mind off of Armitage long enough to concentrate though. Armitage had looked at him!

  
  
  


The thought kept him aloft until he got home. Ben found his father alone in the living room, currently spreading out their dinner which was – as so often – Chinese take-out. It wasn’t that the hated it. But his dad getting dinner meant his mom wouldn’t be there, which sucked.

“Hey kid,” Han greeted him, patting the empty space on the sofa. “You’re right on time for dinner.”

“Hey dad,” Ben said as he plopped down, his backpack touching the ground next to him. He grabbed himself some chopsticks and a plate that he loaded with chicken and rice.

“You look nice today. Cleaned up,” Han said after a while. Ben shrugged.

“Thought I’d change up my game,” he muttered between two mouth-fulls of rice. He had gradually changed his wardrobe but his father apparently didn’t notice it until now. Ben’s mind was still wandering to when Armitage had looked at him with his gorgeous green-blue eyes.

“Anything good happen to you today?”

“Yeah...”  
There was a moment where neither of them spoke, Han looked at Ben expectantly as Ben continued eating.

“I mean, that’s good. Yeah. Good,” Han muttered to himself, getting the hint that Ben won’t tell him what it was. Not that Ben was even thinking about telling his father since the memory of Armitage looking at him distracted him once more.  
When Ben was done eating his father chucked something at him, Ben caught it on reflex.

“Here, a fortune cookie for you,” Han said. He cleaned up while Ben opened it, breaking the cookie apart to reveal the paper slip.  
“Your life does not get better by chance, it gets better by change,” it read. Ben stared at it for a moment. When Han returned from the kitchen he asked Ben what it said.

Ben read it to him, his eyes sparkling. This sure was a sign, he told himself.  
First Armitage looked at him at school and now this!

“Gotta do homework,” Ben said after devouring his cookie. Han couldn’t even get a word in with how fast Ben climbed the stairs to his bedroom. 

 

Ben had cleaned up his room as well, getting rid of band posters of groups he didn’t listen to anymore, clothes that looked too baggy on him, needless junk he had collected because it looked cool – except for the sword he had mounted on his wall years ago. It wasn’t sharp but it looked cool and through some miracle his parents had allowed him to keep it.  


He plopped down on his chair and searched through his desk drawers for the leftover fancy writing paper his parents had bought him years ago for a school thing. Ben unearthed it from under a stack of bad poetry he had written some years ago that he hadn’t had the heart to throw out. His body was tingling with anticipation as he spread the paper out in front of him and grabbed one of his fancier pens. Those calligraphy lessons he had begged his parents for would finally pay off.

 

“Armitage,

We don’t know each other very well but I’ve been in love with you for so many years, you can’t possibly imagine for how long. The first time I saw you I knew you were special.  
You’re the most beautiful and smart person I’ve ever met.  
  
Will you go out with me?  
 Yes  
 No  
  
Please tell me your answer as soon as possible.”  
  
Ben was very pleased with his writing so he folded his letter and put it into a fancy envelope that had floral decorations on it. He drew some hearts on it with a pink marker, hoping it would get the mood across. That night Ben could only think about how he would give Armitage his letter, instead of doing homework.

In his mind he would walk up to him proudly and present him the letter, telling him to read it when he was alone. In another scenario he would send him the letter with a bouquet of flowers, of course they had to be roses. 

  
  
The next day at school found Ben at a loss on how to give Armitage his letter. Plus, he desperately had to find someone who’s English homework he could copy off of. Maybe Mitaka would let him? That nerd was afraid of him anyway, it would be easy to force him. Then again, the fellow was one of Armitage’s friends so maybe Ben shouldn’t mess with him. Not today anyway.  
He didn’t have the money or the time to get roses and he could feel his heart beating all the way up in his throat with how nervous he was. So instead Ben slipped the letter into Armitage’s locker through the vents, hoping that it wouldn’t land on the bottom.  


Instead of grabbing Mitaka, Ben decided to try and scrape up something himself. Only his brain didn’t want to cooperate all that much, worrying and hoping about Armitage’s reaction to his letter and his possible answer.  


The next period Ben forced himself to concentrate on class. He had promised himself to get better, be a better person, so he tried to endure this absolutely boring history class.  
He perked up though when he heard Armitage’s name when some of the other students whispered among each other. Ben tried tuning out the teacher to concentrate on the whispers. He tried not to look around, knowing that they’d probably stop talking the moment they caught him listening.  
Ben had no luck on figuring out what they were on about so all he could do was worry, but also be excited because maybe it meant that Armitage had read his letter. His right foot kept bouncing where he sat, making his neighbor shoot him a dirty look. Ben didn’t care, he was full of anticipation.  
  
When the bell rang Ben shot out of his seat leaving the classroom as fast as he could. He couldn’t wait to see Armitage’s face. Maybe Armitage had written him a letter too? Ben’s face flushed at the thought. Maybe they would …. kiss? 

  
Ben saw Armitage on he hallway but instead of being flustered or pleased or anything in that direction he looked furious. Ben swallowed hard. He felt so lost all of sudden.  
Did Armitage hate him?

“I can’t believe they didn’t even sign it,” someone who was walking past Ben whispered to another student, both of which were looking into Armitage’s direction as they talked.  
Ben’s stomach dropped. He had completely forgotten about that!  
  
He had to go. Ben fled the hallway, completely ignoring that his next class would start soon as he zoomed into the bathroom where he locked himself up in one of the stalls, grabbing some paper from his backpack. He didn’t know what to write, how to make it up to Armitage. Maybe he could write another letter? Maybe he could write an apology? Anything?  


In his despair Ben quickly wrote out “Sorry, that letter was from me. Still waiting for an answer – Ben Solo” and folded it neatly into a square. He hoped he could slip it into Armitage’s locker but when he left the bathroom someone bumped into him, dislodging the square from his hand.

Ben’s breath caught in his throat.

It was Armitage.  
  
Perfect, beautiful Armitage who looked pissed as hell, especially as he plucked the paper from the ground.  
“You lost something,” he muttered as he pressed it into Ben’s hand.

“Wait,” Ben said. “It’s uh …. that’s actually for you.”  
He couldn’t believe he said that. Armitage looked at him puzzled, as if he was crazy but still took it, unfolded it and let his eyes sweep over it quickly.

“What the fuck,” Armitage whispered. His sharp gaze was on Ben, a second later he grabbed Ben’s arm, pulling him along.

Ben’s pulse was loud in his ears.

“Where are we going?” he asked, his arm tingling where Armitage had grabbed him. Ben had never been this close to his crush! He didn’t even care where they were going, he just wanted Armitage to talk to him!  
But Armitage didn’t say anything, instead he dragged Ben outside into the yard where he walked him over to a secluded spot behind the back building.  
  
Then, he pulled out Ben’s letter from his messenger bag. Armitage sure was more fashionable than Ben, or so he thought.  
“What is the meaning of this,” Armitage said, holding the letter close to Ben’s face. Ben took it carefully from Armitage’s hand.

“Uh…. What do you mean?”  
“Why would you send me this? Is this some kind of joke to you?” Armitage looked so mad. Ben swallowed hard. He was so beautiful, even when he was angry. 

“N-no, I mean it. Do you want to go out with me?” Ben said, his face flushed red, sweat beading at his temples, he could barely keep his hands from shaking. 

“Is it true?” Armitage said after a while, his eyes soft. “What you wrote about me. Do you really think that?”

Ben nodded slowly. Armitage was chewing his lip, Ben could hardly take his eyes off of him.  
“You’re amazing,” Ben whispered.  
Instead of saying anything Armitage rummaged through his bag, then he snatched the letter from Ben’s hand and wrote on it. He gave it back a minute later, pressing it to Ben’s chest, his hand warm and solid. When Ben went to grab the letter he touched Armitage’s fingers for a second.  
“Take a look,” Armitage said. Was he blushing? Ben would rather look at him but he did as he was told.  
Armitage had crossed the box for ‘yes’ and written his phone number on the side. Ben looked up at him, then back down, his mouth slightly agape. He could hardly believe it.

“It’s real. Send me a text so I get your number too, okay?” Armitage said. He was definitely blushing! Ben couldn’t believe his luck, he was grinning like an idiot.  
“Yes, sure,” he said as he made a grab for his backpack. He couldn’t actually get to it because in the very next moment Armitage was pressing his lips to Ben’s, his hands buried in Ben’s sweater to pull him closer. Ben forgot how to breathe, his entire world focusing on Armitage’s lips on his.  
“You look really good without those hideous baggy clothes,” Armitage said afterwards, pulling back from Ben. “And your hair smells nice.”  
Ben opened his mouth but couldn’t find anything to say, his lips still tingling where Armitage had kissed him.

“Does …. does that mean you’re my boyfriend now?” Ben stuttered, his hand clutching the letter way too hard.  
Armitage laughed, he was so pretty that Ben thought he might swoon.  
“Yes. I’d like that. Yes, we’re boyfriends now,” he said softly, taking Ben’s hand in his.  


**Author's Note:**

> [The art can also be found on my tumblr.](http://sparrowlicious.tumblr.com/post/177061689149/for-the-kyluxxoxo-summer-fest-week7-goes)


End file.
